Secret of the Stars Oneshots
by UnKawaiiBazooka
Summary: Mini fanfics 4 secret of the stars that u wont be able 2 read in the actual story!


_**an: sin jjuts gav mi a reli coooL ideea!11 i had riterz blok n she sed I shud rit sum 1-cahptur fics caled "oenshotz" abut sum catz in seekrit of teh staars hoo wont hav spotlit on ther bakstroy!1!1!1! as uSUil sin prereeds so tanks sin!**_

**Gearfoot's Leg**

The sun was shining brightly over HillClan camp, and it was a very hot day. Gearpaw was exhausted, but he had promised to his brother, Clockpaw, that they would go out and explore a cavern Clockpaw had found after the day's patrols. It was rather late, but it seemed the sun had no intention of setting, so now was the best time.

"C'mon, lil bro! Let's go check out that cave now!" Clockpaw mewed to Gearpaw excitedly, as they stood in the clan camp.

Gearpaw playfully cuffed Clockpaw over the ear. "I'm just as old as you!"

"Oh come on, we know I'm the bigger sibling!" Clockpaw laughed. "But come on, we don't have too much time, and trust me, I checked!" As he said that, he gestured towards the shiny silver clock embedded in his chest, softly ticking away.

"I guess you would know the most about time, huh? Let's go!" Gearpaw said, getting ready to dash to the cave. "Last one there's a FrostClan elder!"

They both playfully ran off towards the cave, with Clockpaw getting there first. "Haha, I won!" he mewed triumphantly, though Gearpaw simply rolled his eyes. Though, gazing down into the cavern, some of their confidence melted away.

"That cave's kind of big. And dark. What if there's a badgerfox in there?" Gearpaw mewed, fear in his voice.

Clockpaw, however, was trying to pretend he wasn't scared. "You don't actually believe in badgerfoxes, do you? They're just a story made up to scare kits, like shadowbeasts and Tigerstar, I think. And, uh, maybe the cave isn't as big as it looks. We're brave as warriors, right?" It took all of Clockpaw's courage to keep his voice from cracking like a kit.

"Y-yeah! Brave as warriors! Maybe we'll get our warrior names!" Gearpaw replied, trying to push down his worries. "C'mon."

The two padded into the cave somewhat cautiously, slowly gaining more confidence as no badgerfoxes or Tigerstars jumped out at them. Eventually, they reached a large room in the cave, a mostly empty room with a stream running through it and some herbs growing here and there.

"A little bit anticlimactic," Clockpaw said, somewhat disappointed.

"It's kind of nice in here though, if you ignore the darkness and the scent of badger and fox- wait, what?!" Gearpaw's calmness quickly turned to terror as he scented what could only be a badgerfox. Before they even had time to react, they heard loud thumping as the badgerfox entered, angry to see the two apprentices in the cave. It seemed almost too big to fit, and the two scared apprentices could hear the rocks falling from the ceiling just from the badgerfox being wedged in there.

"Gearpaw, no!" Clockpaw yowled at his brother, who seemed to have passed out in fear. Then, in panic, he picked up Gearpaw by his scruff and began half-dragging him out of the cave. Wondering why the badgerfox wasn't chasing him, Clockpaw turned around to realize it was stuck - and going to cause a cave-in. In a panicked last resort, he tossed his unconscious brother up to the cave opening, and began making his was there.

However, it was too late, the rocks of the cave were dislodged, and Clockpaw was crushed underneath, his last living moments spent staring at the light dimly flowing into the cave mouth.

When Gearpaw came to, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel his leg. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't see his brother anywhere. Looking down into the cave, he was instantly horrified - the cave had collapsed in, and the only bit of his brother left was a little sparkling star bead. Not only that, but one of his front legs had been crushed under a rock.

After quite the struggle to get his broken leg free, he managed to tear it off, and with a heavy burden on his heart, he picked up Clockpaw's star bead and struggled back to camp.

- _**(an: sin sed i shuld ad thise 2 mak sceen changs eeser)**_

Tinkertail, Clockpaw and Gearpaw's father, took the news the hardest. He had always looked forward to seeing Clockpaw and Gearpaw become warriors together, and now Gearpaw would be all alone. But he wasn't about to let the life of a warrior be taken from Gearpaw just because he lost a leg.

While Gearpaw recovered from the trauma, Tinkertail spent his time making a mechanical leg for Gearpaw, with all of his knowledge of twoleg machinery. And, by the time Gearpaw was better, the leg was done and ready to be fitted to him. It took a while for him to get used to it, but he was more skilled at hunting and in battle than before.

Gearpaw trained harder than ever with his new leg, never parting with Clockpaw's star bead. He was going to be the warrior Clockpaw saved his life to be.

"Gearpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of the star beads, I give you your warrior name. Gearpaw, from now on you will be known as Gearfoot, in honor of your mechanical leg. The clans honor your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a warrior of HillClan."

Gearfoot looked up at Lightstar, his eyes shining with joy as the clan chanted his name. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. He looked down at the star bead of his necklace and smiled, knowing he had finally became the warrior Clockpaw would have wanted him to be.

**_an; waz tat gud?/ il rit moar 1sotz aftur i mak sum mor chaptrs uf SOTS if u guiz wunt. pls GIV REVEIW!1!_**


End file.
